


Understanding

by sunflowerbright



Series: International Women's Day 2012 [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Gen, allusions to ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are sisters. They understand each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladyeni for International Women's Day 2012.

”I’m fine,” Jane says, and Elizabeth knows she is lying.

”I did not care that much for him,” Jane says and Elizabeth smiles slightly and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

”I have moved on with my life,” Jane says and Elizabeth only nods.

”I don’t love him anymore,” Jane says and Elizabeth holds her while she cries through that night, both anxious and proud as her sister sheds no more tears for Mr Bingley after that.

”I’m fine,” Jane says, and the sun shines outside and Elizabeth nods and gently takes hold of her hand.

”I know you are,” she says.


End file.
